She's Beautiful
by Cherry Blossom Cullen
Summary: Song-fic - You're Beautiful by James Blunt - Jacob tells the story of all the four books in a very short way. NO spoilers.


**She's Beautiful – **a Jacob and Bella's fanfic

My life is just so boring! If something cool happened I would actually be a little bit happier. I hope I can have some fun today. Going to the beach isn't such a big thing if you live in La Push. But I can always have a good time with my friends.

When we arrived we saw a group of teenagers. They looked a year older than me and I didn't know anyone in the group. Neither do my friends. But being from the reserve we just went on to talk with then.

And then, I saw her. A beautiful girl with pale skin, brown hair and deep brown eyes. A friend called her Bella. So that's must be Isabella Swan, daughter of the Chief Swan, a big friend of my father. Billy had once talked about her with me. I didn't thought she would be so beautiful.

As a good guy I introduced myself to her, talked about our fathers and as she questioned me, answered about the Cullens. So unfortunately, she had that Cullen boy in her mind.

My life is brilliant  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the beach.  
She was thinking of another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

Damn it! I just can't stop thinking of Bella. She was so friendly and wonderful and beautiful and clumsy. I couldn't help but be happy when my dad asked me to go talk with her, even if that wasn't the conversation I'd like to have with her. I went to her prom and she was so beautiful in that dark blue dress. I talked with her, said what Billy was paying me to say and then had to turn back to La Push. She was with that Cullen guy, Edward. I actually didn't know why but I didn't like that guy; he was so smelly.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Now I was comforting Bella, just after she came to me with two old motorbikes that needed some repair. She was so bad. And all because of _him_. I knew he wasn't good enough for her._ I_ was good enough for her. And I didn't like thinking that way, because I knew that no matter how hard I tried, she would never let someone take his place on her heart. And even knowing that, I tried to make her love me.

With all this stuff going on, I phased to a werewolf and my life went upside down. I was confused and mad, but I still loved Bella. So I let her discover what I was now. She understood me and when she was almost giving a chance to _us _( I could see how hard she tried and how she wanted to give me that chance in her eyes ) that bloodsucker shows up again and she leaves to save him. I was angry, but I just couldn't forget her and all the moments we passed together.

Yes, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last 'till the end.

She came back. And with her, all the Cullens did too. I actually didn't hate them all. Just Edward, I think. But I was mad at them. Because I knew Bella still loved Edward more than she loved me, even with all he did to her. But I wouldn't let her go so easily. I wouldn't stop trying. And I would be her friend for now, at least. Even if that Cullen didn't like the idea.

Now I had to fight _with_ that vampires to save Bella's life. Actually, all my pack would fight with the vampires. We should protect the humans of that region and a group of newborns would come after Bella, so all of us would fight them and have lessons – yes_, lessons. _We didn't need that, for God's sake – with the Cullens, as Sam said so.

Then I was with her again. I was warming her up because of the cold. And I was making Edward Cullen jealous of me. Yeps. Point for Jacob. And when we were up, I kissed her. And she kissed me back. It was a wonderful sensation. But I had to go fighting and she made me promise that I would come back. So I did, but I was a little broken. Ok, maybe just not a little. Carlisle took care of me and then Bella came to talk.

For my happiness, I was her personal sun. But I wouldn't be anything more than that. I couldn't fight an eclipse after all. And I knew that from the very beginning.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Even knowing that I had no chances, hope was still there. And I was totally upset when that invitation of a wedding arrived in my hands. I phased to my wolf form and ran away from everything, letting my animal instinct guide me. And then, months later, I was surprised when I found myself in the forest behind the Cullens house, in a wedding party, seeing Edward and Bella. Edward let me alone with her. After all he was a cool guy. She was just perfect in that white vintage wedding dress. And then I danced with her.

In that moment I found out that no matter what happened, she would always be the same Bella for me. My Bella. Like I would always be _her_ Jacob. Even when I would be mad at her and at the Cullens. Even when I would think that everything went the wrong way. Even when she would be one of them.

La la la la la la la la la

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

I was right since the beginning. I would never be with her. Well, not in the way that I once planned, when I first met her. Because we're just not meant to be. Because she loved someone else more than me. And because I also turn to love someone else more than I love her. But I will always be with her. Like her personal sun. Like her best friend. Like her best man or werewolf, whatever she thinks it's better. Or like her son-in-law, even if she and Edward aren't sure of that y_et. _

**Author's Note:** so that's it! What do you think ? I was actually planning to write that in another language, but then I started to write down in English and I was happy with the result. I changed the lyrics a little bit in the beggining of the song, just to fit more into the story of Twilight.

I wanted to apologize because I'm not an expert in English language (I've been learning it for a couple years now), so sorry about any grammar errors. I tried my best to write all the fanfic in a right way. Thank you for those that read my fanfic. Please send a review if you like it, or if you don't like it. Kisses ;)


End file.
